Crowning Royalty
by Achiri
Summary: Modern princess was about to marry a prince and be queen, but when she meets a guy in her school, she falls in love with him, her heart having second thoughts. Japan or Matt? [Chap.04]
1. No Princess!

A/N: This takes modern time. 

Mimi's POV As a princess, we all have to choose between the thing we want and the sake of our Kingdom. Well, mine's too different. I have to choose being a queen for Japan's sake And my happiness. And I have trouble choosing it. People or Love? As a part of royal blood, I have to be crowned full of sincerity, willing to serve the country. How about you're being crowning royalty for yourself?   
Hi. I'm Mimi Tachikawa. You heard of me, right? I became a (A/N: You guess if she became a queen or remained a princess.) past few weeks. If you all wonder what happened to me, here's my story. 

Crowning Royalty 

**Chapter 01: No Princess!**

4:00 in the morning

In a modern city of Odaiba, in behind the castle walls, heir-to-heir, portrait-to-portrait, in the throne room of T Castle, The King and Queen sat to there thrown with a deep conversation, hardly heard by their sentinels.

"What about Mimi? She's turning 20 next year of first January and we still haven't found a young lad for her!" the Queen exclaimed.

"I'm sure we can find one." The King said.

On Mimi's Room

She banged the remote's buttons. "There's no good show today." She said, changing the channel every second. (Like I said, MODERN!)

She turned the TV off and put her CD Player on. But then, few minutes later she was back to boredom again and turned her CD Player off.   
"This is really boring." She said.

Mimi's POV

I'm Mimi Tachikawa, I'm a modern princess who never gets God's best gift; Freedom. So maybe I'm overreacting. Sure I can have anything I want, but I seldom go outside those damn castle walls. Heh, my worst dream of all is having a prince. I'm so not into romance right now. Here, I want to go outside. I study at Green Hills University, it's a private school with a public school-like students.

Someone knocked at my door. "Princess, the King and Queen wishes to see you." The maid said. "I'll be there." I replied dully, slipped my flip-flops and went to the throne room.

"Mom, dad, I'm here." I said, peeping behind the door.

"Princess, we want to have a little chat." Dad said. Man I hate family meetings.

"Mimi, you're dad and I approved that this month, young, royal men will be," mom paused.

"Auditioning for your future husband." My dad said quickly. WHAT! A HUSBAND!

"Are you kidding? I'm too young!" I said nervously. "Mimi, you're turning 20 next year, straightly the first of January!" dad said.

"Can't I marry when I'm 45?" I asked, sure I know what they're going to answer.

"Mimi, for the sake of Japan! You're the only person we can trust, if we give the reign for the Takenouchi family…something will happen." My mom said. Well, for the sake of Japan, I'll do it.

"O-okay." I agreed unwillingly. "Princess, we know it's hard for you, as for us. But you're a princess. A princess is sincere, caring, selfless and shows true beauty what's within." My dad said, how I love that sentence.

"I'll do it. When will it start?" I asked sadly.

"Tomorrow, I will send dukes right now." My dad said and after that I left quickly to my room.

I walked up hastily, as I see portraits hanging in walls. If you see them clearly, some of them lose body parts. Like Great, great grandfather Hachimaru Tachikawa; he lost an eye from the battle of USA, Hawaii. Oh really? You think I would like that tradition? Not. I lied myself to my bed and looked at the ceiling. How will I say aishiteru, wo ai ni, J'vous aime or I love you?

This is so not Mimi's day. I'd rather go out one of the sentinels. I feel something's missing to complete myself. What? I looked at my sanrio clock: 5:00 am. Well, I better go to school now…

Exit Mimi's POV and enter Green Hills High School…

In early morning, a man sitting at a bench at the school terrace watched a girl with pink hair, brown eyes and a companion with an umbrella with a T sign and with sunglasses entered the school.

"I'll be okay now. Thank you." Mimi thanked the agent. "Your welcome princess." The agent said and left her safely. Mimi walked at her supposed to be-dormitory (her parents didn't allow her to have a dorm because of their protective virtue.).

She knocked at the door three times. The door swung open. "Hey aren't you the princess!" a girl with long purple hair said as she cleaned her glasses. "Uh-yeah. Call me Mimi." Mimi said, greeting politely. "Sure, princess!" Miyako said as she held her hand out. "Call me Mimi." Mimi repeated as she accepted the handshake. "Okay! But first, let me show you around!" Miyako offered.

"This is the soccerfield!" Miyako showed the green field. She smiled. Some players were thin and tall and some are fat and small. Mimi smiled. _They're so free-willingly. They can do whatever they want, unlike me, stuck in a castle, with no one. _Miyako held the princess' hand and dragged her to her classroom. "Take a seat with me!" Miyako said delightly, Mimi giggled, boy, she's having fun.

Mimi's POV-

This is kinda exciting! I enjoy it! I'm happy to be a transferee to this school! How I wish to have a dorm! IT will be a BLAST! I took a seat next to my new friend, Miyako and straightened my skirt. (Uniform: White shirt underneath with a blue vest on, red necktie, red and blue tartan skirt, white knee-high socks with black leathered platfrom slip-ons). And though I love this uniform! Even if it's a school uniform, it totally rocks! I'll tell my mom to buy me 23 pairs of this uniform…a reminder came on my mind. I still have to find the perfect, lucky dude. I took out my noteook and my purple fuzzy pen.

My Kind of Guy:

Someone with: blue eyes, blonde hair and tall! Oh, and I want who's skin is ivory like me!

Traits: accepts me for who I am, Mimi. Not Princess Mimi. Someone who is kind and handsome! I prefer that!

"Hey Princess, what's that?" Miyako peeked. OMG. "Oh! This is nothing! And please call me Mimi! Just Mimi!" I said nervously and made a nervous laugh. The classroom began to fill. Me, of course. Just right here, I'm filled with a pack of boys who's asking me out. "Hey Princess! I hope to be your Prince someday!" a guy said with a hentai-ish voice. Eeeew! Well, I just notice in my direction, there was still an empty seat behind me. Is the person could be a he or a she? A man with glasses and silver hair walked with a lesson plan. Could be our homeroom teacher. "Good Morning class." The teacher said, who could he be? "We have a new student here, not just any other kid, but Princess or future Queen of Japan. Please stand and give a royal bow to Miss Mimi Tachikawa. Princess, please stand up." The teacher said, I shrugged and stood and everyone stood up and gave a bow. Jeez, I never expect this. The teacher looked over and I guess he's looking for the person who supposely to sit behind me. "Is Mr. Ishida, present?" the teacher said. "Iie, Mr.Zuki!" the class hollered. Mr.? It means that it's a guy who's supposed to sit behind me. Wonder why he's not here. I wonder…who could be the best-looking guy? Wait! I can't judge now, the boy who sits behind me didn't show up! Anyway, better list down. I took my notebook and jotted the notes Mr.Zuki saying. What a long one!

Snack-

Mimi's POV-

"Where would we get food? At the dinner table?" I asked. Miyako shook her head. Not! Where are we going to look for food! "At the cafeteria. You don't have cafeteria in Genki Academy?" Miyako asked, I shook my head. "Iie, facilitators just gives away food you want, we have a dinner table in each classroom." I said as fixed my necktie. Miyako's eyes widened for some reason. "What? There's nothing wrong with that! Come on! We must go for food on your what saying, _cafeteria!_" I said excitedly and she led the way. She opened the red door and we entered the cafeteria. It was unlikely noisy. "What are going to do?" I asked. "You take a tray and fall in line in the lunchline." Miyako said as she took a tray and fall in line. I followed her. "What do you want princess?" the lunchlady said sweetly. I smiled. I looked at the food. Pie, rice bowl, ramen… "I'll take ramen and apple juice please!" I said exoticly. I took the food and I saw the lunchlady, her hand pointing at me, like she wants something. "Is there something wrong, M'am?" I asked. "You have to pay for it, my dear." The lunchaldy said. Oh! I never knew you have to pay for food! Jeez…I took out my wallet and gave some :yen:. That should fix the problem! I went with Miyako with my lunch tray. She sat on a table, with her 'friends', I guess. Miyako somehow said something to a blonde haired guy that made his eyes wide open and looked at me. I cocked a brow. He stood up quickly. "Konbawa, Princess." He said. "Ohayo, Sir..?" I asked for his name. "Takeru, call me TK, Princess." TK said. "Okay. Please call me Mimi, Mimi only! Not Princess Mimi." I said, a girl with brown, short hair giggled. She stood up. "Hello, Princess!" the girl said. "Hi!" I said happily. "Kari! My name's Kari!" Kari said. "I'm Mimi. Please call me Mimi, not Princess Mimi." I repeated. She giggled again. "That's not only the gang! Where's Matt?" Miyako asked the two. Matt? There's another member! "Big bro's at the roof, he skipped class." TK said. Skipped class? Could it be…

CLIFHANGER! HAHAHA! I love to stun yah guys! Anyway, I hope you like that, wonder where Tai and Sora is? Tai will appear soon, Sora would have small appearances and Matt…he will appear next chapter. Hope yah like it:Went down to knees: I want reviews! Hate or Like, send one!


	2. Meet Her Knight, Matt!

Mimi's Journal: 

I just started my new life in my new school. I thought I could never fit in but got friends. But there's this guy that gives me a lot of questions about him…

Crowning Royalty 

**  
Chapter 02: Meet Her Knight, Matt!**

Back on chapter one:

"_Big bro's at the roof, he skipped class." TK said. Skipped class? Could it be…_

Mimi's POV- Still Snack

Matt! Probably, I hope he is. Can't wait to see him! "Mimi, are you alright, you look kinda tired." Kari said to me. Me, tired? When will I be tired? Ha! A laugh. "Where is your brother anyway?" I asked TK. "I saw him on the roof, Princ- I mean, Mimi." TK said nervously. I know he was about to say Princess again. Whatever. I started to guess on what he looks like and what are his traits. He could be ugly or a pretty boy, he could be smart or dumb, he could be hot or cool, drool-worthy or a pain in the neck, happy or sad, or he could be lonely, cold and distant to everybody. Hope not.

"Mimi, you really want to meet Matt?" Kari asked. "Of course I do!" I said happily. Why wouldn't I?

"Follow me!" TK said, as we; Miyako, Kari and I followed TK. As we pass, I never knew there are some secrets in this school. We passed the 3rd hallway of the 2nd floor, TK led us to a door, then the door led us to another building, we went straight to the 6th door to the right, and it led us upstairs, and the upstairs led us to the roof. Phew! That was kinda long. "I know he's supposed to be here." Miyako said. The rooftop was cold, the breeze made our shiver. I wonder why Matt stays here. "Matt! Where are you?" TK yelled. Is he a good hider or what?

"I know he's here!" Kari said, opening some doors. The three of them were looking for him while I've been just watching them looking. How small he is anyway? "Maybe he's not here, guys." I said hopelessly. They shook their heads. Woah. They would never give up, don't they? As they looked for him, I faced the wire that covers the rooftop. There's such a good view up here! I can see buildings, towers, skyscrapers…and our castle. It sure is huge and you can hardly see that my dad never wanted sunlight. There were windows, but when you try open it, it will remain close.

I looked back and saw them not giving up looking for Matt. Jeez….

"It's okay guys, you don't have to search the whole school just to see him!" I said, but none of the listened. Their backs were facing me and their eyes away from me. Boy they're taking this seriously! The breeze passed my hair and let it dance. Then the breeze suddenly calmed. But, I have this weird feeling…I feel my scalp aching a little, and someone tugging my hair! Before I could look back….

"Why are you here?" a cold voice whispered to my ear. I looked back and I saw the most amazing cerulean eyes. I was…spaced out. He's a blondie, tall and…handsome! How I love his eyes! I looked at it again and….feel cold at all the sudden. His eyes were wearing sorrow, pain and loneliness. What's that all about? "You're Mimi Tachikawa." He said to me with a stiff voice. "Nice to meet you!" my happy-go-lucky feeling came back and offered my hand to have a handshake. Although he didn't accepted it. "You're the princess." He said. Uh, that's already obvious. "Yeah, call me Mimi. Can I ask what's your name?" I asked nicely. "Hey Yamato!" TK yelled. I looked back and I saw TK waving at him. The three ran towards the stranger and me. "Mimi, meet Yamato Ishida. Call him Matt." Miyako introduced. Oh, so he's Matt!

Enter Matt's POV-

Great, I just met the princess. "Hey Yamato, it's nice to meet you!" she said sweetly. Hmph! Flirt. She will be a total flirt I tell you! And I don't know what hit these guys to hang around! What a royal, snobbish flirt! "Matt, did you passed away? The princess is right on front of you, give some respect!" Kari told me. Jeez, who care if she's the princess? I don't even care even if she became the empress of the whole galaxy! The damn bell rang. I guess I won't have to skip classes anymore, since my brother found me, or I found them.

Mimi's POV-

He seems highly mad, I never do anything to him, and we just met. I can tell that he hates me also. I think.

Matt's POV-

"Well, let's go now. You shouldn't skip classes, Matt. It's a bad influence for the princess." Miyako said as she dragged me downstairs. SO what? Don't care! What's the big deal with her anyway? She's just a princess! "Hey Yamato, since we have same classes together, let's walk together!" she offered or for me, flirted. I can feel my cheeks began to warm, but I gave her a cold look. "I'd rather walk alone." I said stiffly. "Oh, okay." She said, feeling like a large stone just hit her head! Ha! She deserves it, flirt.

Mimi's POV-

He wants to be alone. "Hey Mimi, never mind him. He always acts like that. Let me tell you why; he lives alone in an apartment." Kari whispered to my ear as we were near our classroom. Oh, maybe that's the reason he's always distant from his friends. I wonder how he even got friends. Poor guy. I looked at him and he looked at me, cocking a brow.

Matt's POV-

Now what! She's such a major flirt! "Hey Princess. Could you please stop your flirting?" I favored harshly. She gave me a puzzled look. "Don't you give me a look, flirt! I know you're flirting with me!" I exclaimed. "Sorry but, why would I flirt with you? You're cold and distant, and unfriendly." She said to me with so much confidence. "I'm not flirting at you, I'm just trying to be nice." She continued. "Well, you act like you flirt!" I blew up to her. And she faced me, you could see that tears begging to roll down her cheeks. "Matt! Give her a break! She's just new here, you know! You're so damn arrogant! And I thought you could be a better example you will show me!" TK blew. I can't believe it my brother has his back to princess. "TK, it's alright. Anyway, better to rush up." She said and sped her way to the classroom.

TK, Kari and Miyako were al glaring at me. "Just because mom and dad left you, you don't have the right to blow your anger to other people." TK said. I checked my conscience and yet, I am a disaster. "Well, big brother, she's the princess, and ou know what, she's a kind of princess who's kind and nice and 100 percent pretty and you're too blind to see it." TK said and that was it, the three left me.

Yes, I made myself a complete jerk to the Princess. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Mimi. I came to the conclusion that the first I laid my eyes on her, I feel calmed a bit. I sped to the classroom and sat on my seat, which is behind Mimi's.

Lunch- Mimi's POV

I never wanted this, all I want is to be his friend. But it seems like he hates me more than anything in this world. TK, Kari and Miyako weren't here to join me for lunch, I'm lonely again.

Matt's POV-

I can't believe I'm doing this. "Come on Matt! Don't be that arrogant!" Kari said while they push me near Mimi. This is getting weird. I sighed and nodded. Let me see, Mimi has long, brown hair with a pale skin and caramel eyes. I poked her by her shoulder and she looked back. She gave me a smile. Oh, after all what I said to her, she managed to smile at me? I feel really guilty. I took a seat beside her. "M-Mimi," I stuttered. She looked at me with innocent eyes. "Mimi, I'm sorry for what I said back there, I really was out of control you know, I don't really hate you. You're kind of a hard to hate." I said. Oh great, I thought she's a major flirt, but all inside you can see she's the greatest person who ever lived! "Thanks. That means a lot to me. I don't really have friends back at Genki Academy, you see." She said, feeling a little hurt. "Sorry." I muttered. "Students at Genki Academy are afraid of me, because if they go on a wrong turn to me, they thought I might go and tell my parents about it." She said, she stirred her soup and tears flowing down.  
"I'm sorry. I thought you could be a rich, snobbish princess like any other princesses, they snob at people who's lower in rank, they despise people who doesn't like them and they treat them as slaves. Well, you weren't like that." Did I just say that? She smiled. "Thank you! Let's have a good, fresh start for our friendship!" she said and threw her arms around me and I fell down. Owww. She stood up. "Sorry!" she apologized and offered her hand. I took it. "Thanks."

Mimi's POV-

Gosh, he smiles! He looks a lot better when he's smiling! He led me the school garden. It was peaceful. I went running to the bridge and sat on it.

"Hey Yamato, tell me, do you like me?" I asked shyly. He was flattered I tell you. "You? Now I do. You're a sincere friend to me, even if we just met." He said.

I swayed my legs so fast that I lost balance. I was about to fall on the pond, but he supported me with his arm, but still the force was strong that it led the two of us fall down to the pond and got wet.

He stood up and offered his hand. I took it gradually. "Thanks Yamato." I said. "You should be careful, you know, good thing we didn't die." He said concernedly. I made a nervous smile. He sighed. "We better change your clothes." He said and we went to the SCS (School Campus Service). To change our clothes, we have to buy at the SCS for a new set. "Sorry, I don't got any." I told to the cashier. Matt glanced and suddenly he said, "I'll pay for it." I stood my eyes widen. "You don't have to do that! It's okay, Yamato!" I said, but he didn't listen and paid for the uniform. "I said it's okay, Yamato." I repeated. "You wear these." He said as he gave me the uniform. I can't believe it! He's so nice and kind! I threw my arms around him. "Thank you so much!" I thanked. I saw red tints on his cheeks. I let go of him and gave him my million thanks.

End of School- Matt's Apartment and Matt's POV

I took out my personal notebook and wrote an entry.

You know what, I smiled for the first time this year, and it's because of this girl, the princess. I judged her wrongly, she's pretty, kind, and all of the opposite of the traits I hate to girls. She's so different. Like, she lights my world. We just met today, and I feel we know each other for a long time. She really is a princess. And I guess, I'm starting to fall…That was it.

I ripped out a piece of paper and jotted down this lyrics.

_I know, I just met you _

_I made a wrong impression_

_I made a mistake, I thought you could be _

_The girl who loves to kick some ass. _

_I brought my anger to you, bringing you into tears _

_I feel so guilty, you never done wrong to me _

_I'm sorry, then you managed to smile. You made my heart leap_

_So high, I can now never have a reason to hate you_

_I never knew that you could unlock me _

_I never knew you could put hundred smiles on my face _

_I never knew that you're a princess unlikely others _

_I never knew you could be the reason, the first time I smile _

_You never knew I live alone, I was distant, I am cold as ice_

_I never passed thid guilt trip, making my mind swirl, _

_My princess you taught me how to be happy just giving me a _

_Smile. Since today, you make my day complete _

_Since today, you let me out from the cold person I can be _

_I never knew you just meeting you today, a lot of changes _

_Made me happy as I am _

_I never knew that you're the kind of girl I wanna spend _

_My whole life with_

_I never knew that you're a princess unlikely others _

_I never knew you could be the reason, the first time I smile _

I know it sounds a bit early, we just met. But how could I fall so easily? With that smile everytime she wears, I feel warm. We just met, and how could I say I fall for her? Anyway, since today, she did make a lot of conversion to me. But, we just met, and the conversion made me fall, or is it all my imagination?

**That's Chapter 02. Wondering where Tai is? He'll be next! **

**I created the song!**

**Note to Angel: Sorry, but Tai will be the bad boy, while Matt will be the cool, cold dude. And it's up to Princess Mimi to help them! **

**  
To TakariMimatoKenyako: Hehe…sorry. But thanx u liked it. I hope u wont get mad d ending. Note that I'm afraid of you…don't hunt me down!**


	3. Here Ye Prince Tai!

Mimi's Journal: 

After my first day at Green Hills University, I met this guy who I thought to be someone who's a total snob to everyone who's royal back at Genki Academy, but the fact is, he's totally unique than the others princes…

Crowning Royalty 

**Chapter 03: Here Ye Prince Tai!**

Mimi's POV- T Castle

First day of school in Green Hills University wasn't bad at all! Actually, it was kinda fun! I never felt this way before! Best of all is, I met new friends! Miyako, TK, Kari and Yamato! I saw the doorknob twist. "Princess, the king and queen wants to see you." The duke said. I nodded. Oh goodie. Family meetings suck. I slipped by flip-flops and went to the throne room. I feel kinda lost. What area am I again? Gee, I'm really lost. I forgot my way to the throne room! Now I'll be stuck here in the hall!

"If you forgot your way to the throne room, follow me." The royal cleaner said. I nodded and thanked her a million times, okay, maybe I'm exaggerating! Boy am I happy or what! The royal cleaner led me to the tallest door in the castle. And duh I entered. My parents were sitting as usual, I wonder how they never got to boredom, and they've been sitting there for hours!

"Ah Mimi! How's your first day at the…public school?" my dad asked, looking at my clothes. Tee hee! I forgot to change my uniform! "It's cool dad! I met some friends too! I mean, real friends! In fact, I was thinking of inviting them!" I said gleefully. "Yes, sweety. We want you to know that your mom and I are launching a society for your womanhood." My dad said. I smiled. "Cool!" I said. "Can I invite my friends at the school too?" I said with puppy dog eyes. My dad sighed. What was that for?

"Sure." My mom said. Oh good! I was about to leave when my mom halted me. "There's one more thing," my mom said and I turned around.

"You will have a special visitor later, change those rubbi- I meant, your uniform to something more formal." My mom said prejudging. I nodded. "Who is my visitor?" I asked. They grinned. "You'll see." They said in unison. I shrugged and left the throne room. I went back to my room and changed my clothes, a peasant dress and a fedora. I wonder what's up with the others? Miyako's really like a mother to me, but she gets too carried away…TK is like a brother, he's so cute, Kari's so caring and friendly, I never regret them to be my friends.

And Yamato…I can't tell what I'm seeing but he's so cold and distant to everyone that I might just ignore him, but since today, he smiled, and this is a real smile! But then, I just remembered…when I'm 20 in the first of January, I can't leave them all behind. I feel bad remembering this; I'm going to wear a gown with a boquet of fresh flowers as I walk at the aisle. Gee, I wish it could've been farther. It's so nice being with them, and I feel awful. KNOCK, KNOCK.

I heard tapping in the door. I stood up and opened it. "Yup?"

"Miss, get downstairs at the main hall please." The duke said. Up down, up down! Gee, make up your mind! I stood up and lazily went to the main hall. Is this the audition? There was nothing except those figurines, portraits, landscapes, our Ming Vase and me. Then, two minutes of waiting the door swung open, revealing two men with a British 50's clothes. They have horns and another man came and unrolled a red carpet. Jeez. The two men standing got a scroll from their pockets, cleared their voice and said;

_He is brown he is cool, _

_He's a guy you can never fool, _

_Forever royal is his name, _

_When you call he shall speak with his fame, _

_He's today and tomorrow's Romeo, _

_Waiting for Juliet, wearing a cameo, _

_He's brave as a lion, handsome as an eagle, _

_He's modern, he vanquishes evil, _

_Where mistakes and cruel lie, _

_He will be there and destroy them all, here ye Prince Tai, _

_Have found his princess, Mimi _

_When the two will end in a happy ending ceremony._

What the hell was that! The two men rolled it again and played their horn, when a young, brown haired man walked quickly towards me.

He matched his eye level to me. "Are you princess Mimi?" he asked, I nodded. "Who are you?" I asked. "Prince Tai Yagami." He said rudely. Does this guy has any manners at all! He turned his back to me and looked at the man with the horn. "Why am I even here!" he blew. Jeez, this is not his own house; he has no right to yell! "Sir, the King ordered you to go." The man said calmly. Tai turned his back and he faced me. "Look Princess, I have no time for this nonesense, now, will you marry me?" he knelt down and asked. I slapped him hard, showing a red mark on his face. That'll teach him of being rude, talk about a prince!

"OW! WHAT'S THAT FOR?" he yelled at me. "For your arrogant, rude manner, _Prince!_" I said harshly. Our first meeting became an argument. Then, two pair of feet made their way here. Ugh, mom and dad.

"Mimi, meet Prince Taichi Yagami!" my mom exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. I didn't make any gesture, why so?

"Mimi, are you going to do something?" my dad whispered to me. I turned to Tai.

"Get out of my house!" I ordered him. My parents looked shock. "Mimi, this is the prince!" my mom hissed me. Don't care even if he's the Prince of Wales! "How about this, Mimi, you and Prince Tai go out at the Fajardo Restaurant?" my dad said. "No way!" I disagreed, Prince Tai just shrugged. Jeez, that's all? The two men accompanied us at his limo and we sat at the back, opposite direction, far away from each other. The driver gave a sigh. "How will these two reign a Kingdom?" I heard the driver said. I rolled my eyes. Gosh, I miss Matt and I don't know why. Why do I?

Fajardo Restaurant-Tai's POV

The princess is quiet, not my type! How will I marry a girl like this? I don't even like her! And the fact that she's so mature like my grandmother! I want Sora! I took my cellphone out and called Sora…"Hey Sora, how are ya?"  
"Fine, where are you?"  
"Here in Fajardo Restaurant, with a Tachikawa." I said, Mimi eyed me. "Oh…" Sora's reaction. "Yeah. Bye." She said and I pressed the end button. Mimi slurped her spaghetti…she looks so innocent. "Hey Tai, I'm sorry for what I did." She said, and I became shock at her words. I laughed. "Oh Mimi!" I said. Her temper rose. "Sorry Mimi. I just thought that I hope we can start a new friendship. I've just been transferred to Green Hills University." I said. She almost vommited. Why so? "Is there something wrong?" I asked, patting her at the back and handed her my handkerchief. "Sorry, I've been transferred at GHU too, I started this day." She said with a smile. "That means we will meet again!" she said happily. I couldn't help myself but to smile. We just met, and I think I could already judge her. She laughed. Man I love the way she laughs. "Hey Tai, let's go to the park!" she said, offering her hand. I accepted it and she dragged me. Our own guards lost sight of us and the people kept murmuring, 'Look, it's Princess Mimi and Prince Tai! Do you think they're going out?' I heard that. We were in public, so people just kept looking and in the topic of gossip.

Park-Tai's POV-

"C'mon Tai!" she said, running like a 4-year-old girl. She sat on the swings and swayed. I looked at her. She's so innocent. I smiled that I planned to make a prank. I went at her back without being noticed. I covered her eyes and she began to scream. I quickly took my hands out and she turned her back. "Tai!" I ran and she chased me. I can be mischievious as I can be. Boy, this is some kind of princess. She's not like the princesses I know. They're all snobbish, self-centered and selfish, I hate that. Two figures came running to us.

Mimi's POV-

I guess not all princes are the same. It wasn't that bad with Tai, he could be naughty and all but has his sweet side. Our back-up guards came running towards us. They grabbed us by arm and we left our separate ways. I waved my hand and murmured a goodbye to him, though I really want to spend some more time with him, he winked.

That night-Tai's POV-Yagami Palace

I can't stop thinking of her! It's just the first day we met and I already feel like this! I'm so soft to fall!

Mimi's POV-T Castle

What a day! I met two guys that I feel a spark between the three of us! I'm glad that I didn't regret to look forward to meet Yamato and I'm glad I didn't reject a date with Tai! I learnt so much about them. Tai could be annoying sometimes, but he could be sweet and caring, Matt can be cold and stiff, but in his heart, he's so kind and sensitive to me! I'm so happy! But then again…what am I supposed to do if…I have to marry Tai? I do or I don't?

**A/N: Knight saves sorrowed princess while prince comforts her. Who shall it be? The knight who saves or the prince who comforts? Whose part done the most important thing? I need the answer to decide if I end Mimi with Matt or Tai! **

**To josiewitchgirl: Thanks for correcting! I appreciate you read the fic! **

**To seal-chan: Awww! Thanks a lot! I hope you still read it! I like Mimato/Michi or both!**


	4. Gemini

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, the characters, Romeo and Juliet,GHU if there is a school named like that, and the song "Gemini." 

Mimi's Journal: 

I just met the prince. I thought he would be jerky like other princes are, but he's different, and this mystery about Matt, just seems so complicated…I wonder if they could be friends, but something tells me they're not just friends, and I think they're fighting for some reason…

Crowning Royalty 

**Chapter 04: Gemini**

The Royal Dining Room-Mimi's POV

There's so much that happened, just in one day. I sat next to my mom and dad was alone in the long table.

"So sweetie, how was your day?" my dad said, I sipped my soup and smiled.

"It's great dad! I met Matt and the others at school!" I said excitedly, my dad didn't look very pleased.

"Who's this…Matt for any chance?" he asked. I giggled.

"Oh dad! He's so kind! When we fell at the pond, we have to change our clothes by buying at SCS! He treated me for that!" I said happily, my mom almost vomit.

"Mimi! Did you just done something sexually related!" my dad blew up. I don't know what they're talking about! "Dad, he just fetched me before I fell, but the force was too strong that we two ended up at the pond." I said meaninglfully. My mom let out a sigh. I finished eating and went straight up to my room.

I went to the bathroom, cleaned myself and changed my clothes. I crashed my bed and before that, I took my diary and wrote an entry;

Dear Diary,

Oh dear you will never knew what happened to me!

My first day of school in GHU is WET, but that's the bad part, the good part is I met new friends!

There's this guy named Matt Ishida. He's cute, kind, sensitive and concerned but he could be cold and he's so lonely at times. And this afternoon, I met Prince Tai.

I thought he would be a royal jerk just like other princes.

He may be arrogant but he has his sweet side! He freaked out when I was to vomit! And I think they both care.

Tai would be transferring at GHU tomorrow! We'll be classmates! I hope the three of us can be friends! I wonder if they could be friends by opposite personality…

End of Mimi's POV-

She closed her book and put it under her pillow, stuffed her pillows, closed the lights, murmured a thanksgiving prayer and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night, she dreamt. Something involves the name, Gemini. With Romeo And Juliet. But her dream ended, and went back to sleep.

Mimi's POV-

What kind of dream I had anyway? Romeo seemed to have blonde hair that I know…MATT! Then the girl saying, "You kiss by the book," seems to be like ME! Strange….I opened my eyes and looked at my sanrio clock, 7:23 am. I better change now. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a bath, dressed to my school uniform and grabbed my bag from the bedroom corner.

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
in fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
from ancient grudge break to new mutiny,   
__Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean__.   
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,   
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend. _

While the driver was taking me to school, I can't erase the Shakespearean prologue in my head, if you all wonder, I studied Romeo and Juliet back at Genki Academy. Then the radio turned, with this song, I don't know it's title, but it seems so familiar.

"Come a little closer, flicker in flight." I sang, I covered my mouth and I wonder when did I memorize it!

"We'll have about an inch's space but I'm here," I covered my mouth again and turned the radio off. That was weird.

"We're here Miss Tachikawa." The driver said as he got up to open the door to me, but I opened it first.

I went to the school gates and signed my name on the Student Log-In Book. I went straight to Miyako's dormitory and knocked. It opened.

"Hey Mimi, come in!" Miyako said with an exciting voice. I entered and sat on a chair.

"Why're you too hyper?" I asked. Miyako giggled. "Well, headmistress said that Prince Taichi Yagami will study here and he'll share a dorm with Yamato!" she said.

"I already knew that." I said. "Well, yesterday's afternoon I met the prince." I said gleefully. She giggled more.

"What was it like?" she asked excitedly. I blushed.

"He- I thought he was a jerk, like other princes do, but he's so unique! I made a wrong impression to him!" I said. She giggled more.

"Let's get going now, Mimi. TK said he'd show us something!" Miyako said as she dragged me to the Boys' Dormitories Hall.

Men walking pass by looked at me and winked…it made me feel sacred.

"Let's go to Matt's first." Miyako said as she knocked on the door, it opened revealing Matt.

I couldn't believe my eyes! Matt's half naked in front of me!

his body's so…Ugh! Stop thinking about it Mimi! I blushed. He has red tints too.

"Yamato, you will make that your habit." Miyako said confidently.

"I know…so, the Prince Tai's my roommate." He said. I nodded.

"Yesterday's afternoon, I had a date with him!" I said as I winked. "Really?" Matt said, nobelievingly.

"Yup!" I agreed. "Talk to yah later." Matt said, closing the door. "See you!" I said as I waved.

"Hey Mimi, may I ask you something?" Miyako asked. "Sure, what is it?" "Uh- Kar and I just noticed…Do you like Matt?" she asked and I blushed. "Well?" "I do…have…I…mean he is kinda hot…but his attitude is…cool…" I began to stutter. Matt got out from his dorm. "Shall we now?" he said. "Yeah, TK said he will show us something," Miyako told to Matt.

We knocked at TK's room and Alas! The brown haired guy I just saw yesterday afternoon is here, playing cards!

He walked up to me and pecked my hand.

"Eyo! It's the prince! We're playing poker!" TK said happily. "Nice to see ya again Mimi!" Tai greeted to me, I smiled. "Heyo!" TK said. Man he's so full of energy.

"Well, see ya later TK, got to meet my roommate!" Tai said as he winked to us. "It's on room 493." Miyako said.

"Arigato, Purple!" Tai joked to Miyako. He left the room. I looked around and I thought Matt's with us. Oh well….

493-Matt's POV

I can't believe her! She's dating someone she doesn't even know! Well….they're sorta kinda royal…No…. I am not jealous! KNOCK, KNOCK I heard. I opened the door and saw a bushy haired guy. Prince Tai.

"Ohayo gozaimasu. You must be my new roommate. I'm Taichi Yagami. Nice to meet you." Tai greeted. I nodded. "Yamato Ishida, nice to meet you too your highness." I introduced. I gave him a cold shoulder.

"Please call me Tai." He said He put his bag on the other bed and started to unpack. I just watched him pack the whole time.

The school bell rang. "Tai, I better go now, are you okay packing alone?" I said, he smiled and nodded. I turned my back and went pass the door.

30 minutes later in Mimi's class-No One's POV

Matt sat behind Mimi while Miyako beside her.

Nakasumi-sensei went in the room and moved his glasses.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, before we start, I would like to introuce another royal, important person especially to Princess Mimi." Nakasumi-sensei hinted, Mimi glowed red while everyone giggled except for Matt, who was having a bad trip.

"Please welcome Prince Taichi Yagami." He said, the door swung open and Tai entered.

"Ohayo. I am Yagami Taichi, please call me Tai." He said.

The girls were in awe except for Mimi. "Please sit behind Mr. Ishida, the one with the blonde hair." Nakasumi-sensei said, Tai agreed.

He walked by and sat to his seat.

"Okay, this month the university will be having the Shakespearean Vocals Competition competing University of Yokohama, we're going to represent Tokyo. So the play is Gemini by our school newspaper editor-in-chief, Fukame Imiro. It's kind of a modern Romeo And Juliet, but it's different. The two major roles are Samo Shinteho, leading lady and Haru Tiyoku, leading man. Auditions will start after first period." Nakasumi-sensei.

Matt glanced at the back. _I must get Haru's part. _Mimi meditated a prayer. _I wish I could be the Samo. _Tai had his head laid down, murmuring something. _Please make me Haru! Please!_

"I will pick a songwriter to make the theme song, let me see…." Nakasumi-sensei's eyes wondered around the room until it stopped to Matt. "Ahh! Mr. Ishida! You could be the songwriter!" Naksumi-sensei said enthusiastically. "Iie, I want to play Haru's part, sensei." Matt excused. The teacher's eyes narrowed, it gave Matt shivers. "Fine, I'll be the songwriter." Matt said. _As long as Mimi won't be playing Samo and Taichi playing Haru!_

Auditorium-

Mimi and Tai were on the line, auditioning for _Gemini._ "Hey Tai, good luck!" Mimi said. "Break a leg, Mimi." Tai said. Matt on the other hand was sitting on a chair, observing the two. _I wouldn't be the songwriter if I quit the band, I want to play Haru's part! And it would be ridiculous if Mimi and Tai got their part! _Mimi by the way, noticed Matt frowning. _Aww, could it be because he wants Haru's part?_

"Hey Tai, I will be just sitting next to Matt, call me!" Mimi said, Tai nodded. She walked her way right next to Matt and sat beside him.

"Hey Matt," Mim called.

"Hey." He said coldly. "Good luck for the song!" Mimi said. Matt frowned more.

"Why are you looking like that?" Mimi asked concernedly as inched herself to him. He became bright red.

"I really want to play Haru's part, but I ended up as a fucking songwriter." Matt cursed; Mimi put her hand on his.

"Hehe…I thought so. Anyway, good luck!" she said, and stared at him a little. _OMG, I can't even resist him. _She leaned herself to him and planted a gentle kiss right at his cheek, burning red. She stood up and giggled. Matt on the other hand turned his back from her. _I can't believe she kissed me! _He turned around to see her, but she was back in the line with Tai. They were laughing. _Like two swords fighting over a sword case. _

Matt smiled at the thought of her and she became an inspiration. He took out a piece of paper and a pen. There he wrote his song. He got back gazing at her again.

Tai couldn't help but to smile.

"Hey Tai, could you do that laugh again?" Mimi favored, Tai shook his head.

Mimi frowned. Tai smiled while Mimi giggled.

"Yagami Taichi for Haru's part." The principal called.

He sighed. "Good luck Tai!" she said and wrapped her arms around him so did he.

He trotted down to the stage with his script.

Mimi, alone just looked at him. _There are so many things I haven't discovered._

Matt could tell her eyes were on Tai's. _Ask her out. _His brain was telling a lot of plans, but he refused. _Fine! I'm going to!_

He stood from his sit, slowly walked to her. "Hey Mimi," he called, she turned around and smiled.

"Hey Matt." She said. "I-I was wondering," he said, he let out a deep breathe.

"Yes?" Mimi asked.

"D-Do you w-want t-to," he stuttered. Mimi giggled.

"You're so cute when you stutter! Now tell me what do you wanna tell me!" she said with another giggle.

"Mimi, do you want to go out with me?" he said quickly, hardly heard. Mimi blinked few times.

"Sorry, what are you trying to tell?" Mimi asked.

Matt sighed. He pulled her arm, close to her.

"Do you want to hang out with me?" he whispered to her ear.

This time it was nice and slow. Mimi giggled.

"You meant a date?" Mimi asked.

"N-No, I mean-as frie-" he was cut off when Mimi interrupted.

She giggled more.

"Call it a date, Matt. I'm available next on Thursday! Sure why not. See you!" She said, the last part was kinda hardly heard.

She turned around to face the stage, but to bad Tai wasn't performing anymore. He was walking back. "

Hey Tai! Nice show there!" she lied.

"Yeah, I just saw you and Matt talking. What about that?" Tai asked. "Oh, he was asking me out! No worries!" she said. Tai nodded slowly. "Sure." He said. Little heartbroken. Mimi managed to catch his tone and pouted. "Hey Tai.Sorry." She muttered to herself, but the image of Matt came to her mind.

"Princess Tachikawa, auditioning for Samo, please proceed to the stage." The principal called. She took a deep breath.

"Good luck, Mimi!" Tai said, she smiled, walked to the stage.

Thursday

The crowd circled the buletin board.

Cast:  
Samo Shinteho- Mimi Tachikawa

Haru Tiyoku- Taichi Yagami

Mimi jumped for joy.

"I got Samo's part!" she said as she hugged TK.

"Mimi, it's just a play, not a broadway musical." TK said, Matt passed by and sees Mimi gripping TK.

"Hey Mimi, you got Samo's part?" Matt asked hoping not. "Yup!" she said as she untangled her arms from TK and gripped Matt.

Dismissal-

The Tachikawa limousine stopped near Mimi, a man opening the door.

"Uh, look, tell my parents I'm having a date." She said. The man arched a brow. "With whom?"

"My friend, Yamato Ishida." She said nervously.

"Care to see him?" he asked.

"Hey Mimi!" Matt called from the back, Mimi waved back.

"This guy is totally disrespectful, he didn't call you Princess!" he hissed to Mimi.

"I gave him permission to call me Mimi." She said.

"He's vintage." He judged. Matt went near to Mimi. "You must be tired carrying three bags." Matt said to her, as he took two bags gradually and carried it.

"Thank you, Yamato. Let's go now! See ya later!" Mimi bid goodbye to the man.

"The lad's not rich, but he's a perfect man for Mimi, if only he's a prince." The man said to himself, grinning.

-----Trix----

WILL try 2 update soon, tnx for absolutegirl for her reviews, luvisgood, and xxxnewmikexxx! Luv YaH l0tZ!


End file.
